It's All Right, Everything Is All Right
by IndigoCaress
Summary: Chapter 3 FINALLY up! I know it has been a while/ I hope tihs chapter is worth the wait. You'll have ro read and find out! I think you'll like it so what are you waiting for???Please read and review, it means so much. Thanks!
1. A Face In The Crowd

It's All Right, Everything Is All Right  
Chapter 1/?  
A Girl Fan Fic by Lucky Star  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the 1998 movie Girl starring Sean Patrick Flanery and Dominique Swain. I just want to borrow the characters for my own little story. Please don't sue, I don't have anything anyone would want.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
I noticed her because she looked like Andrea. Not that I was looking for Andrea, or anyone who looked like Andrea. But this girl caught my eye, and for one split second, I thought she was Andrea. I wanted her to be Andrea. I just wanted to see her, to know with my own eyes that she was all right.  
  
I used to tell her "It's all right, Andrea. Everything is all right." Even when it wasn't. I guess that was my catch phrase. Like saying it somehow made everything seem all right, at least for a little while.   
  
Nothing was ever all right. Nothing except me and Andrea, together. She made me feel alive, she made my music real and worth while. I just didn't see it at the time, and I didn't realise it until it was too late. By then she was gone and nothing would ever really be all right again.  
  
I used to look for her in the crowd. Every night, in every city. I just knew she would show up, eventually. I just knew she would be there, at some show, some place I never thought I would see her. She'd be there and everything would start to make sense again.  
  
Nothing ever made sense without her.  
  
So back to this girl. She sat in the third row, dead center, right in front of my microphone. I couldn't help but see her. And I couldn't keep myself from staring at her. I knew immediately that she was not Andrea, the eyes and the smile were all wrong, but she looked enough like Andrea that I couldn't stop looking at her.  
  
I knew she would probably make her way back stage, especially if my security guards noticed me looking at her. And I would have to talk to her. I thought of the first time I saw Andrea, backstage at one of our shows back home, before the record deal, before the stadiums and arenas. She had been looking for the bathroom, but fate took her to my dressing room instead.  
  
I could still picture the scene so perfectly. Carla and I sat together in an over sized chair, and I know Andrea must have thought we were lovers. That day was the first time I told her the lie, "It's all right, Andrea. Everything is all right/" I was a lie because I felt all jumbled up inside, like somehow I knew she was my destiny.  
  
But, as usual I let her slip away. Carla used to say I could ruin anything just by touching it. I hated to hear her say it, but she was right. Carla was right about a lot of things, and I wish I had listened to her more instead of blowing her off like I did.  
  
I shouldn't think about Carla during a show. I shouldn't think about Andrea either, but that was a little harder to do, or not do, with an Andrea look-alike at my feet.   
  
"It's all right, Todd. Everything is all right," I whispered to myself between songs. And I silently prayed it was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End chapter one. I hope someone will read this and feedback me. So, if you are reading, please take a moment to review and let me know what you think! Thanks so much! Lucky Star (JjsLuckyStar@aol.com) 


	2. I'm Coming, Andrea

It's All Right, Everything Is All Right  
Chapter 2/?  
A Girl Fan Fic by Lucky Star  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the 1998 movie Girl starring Sean Patrick Flanery and Dominique Swain. I just want to borrow the characters for my own little story. Please don't sue, I don't have anything anyone would want.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Her name was Amanda. She could pass for Andrea's twin from a distance. Up close she really didn't look much like Andrea at all, other than the hair and the color of her eyes. She certainly didn't act like Andrea either. Andrea was smart and funny and grounded from the moment I met her. Not air-headed and bubbly like this girl. I wanted to throw her out on her ear after only two minutes.  
  
"You're a really nice girl, Amanda," I told her and tried to guide her toward the door.   
  
"You don't like me, do you?" She asked, and batted her long, probably fake, eye lashes for added effect. Not the most original way to try to seduce a guy, and even I'm not desperate enough to fall for that.  
  
I shook my head and held her hand in such a way as to stroke it with my thumb. "It's not that, not at all, sweetheart. You're very sweet and really beautiful..."  
  
"But...But you don't like me."  
  
"I didn't want to hurt your feelings, Amanda. But, no, I'm not interested in having meaningless sex with you. You're a sweet girl, you can do better than this. Find yourself a nice, sweet, local boy. "  
  
She stuck her bottom lip out, as if that would sway me. "But you're not just some guy. You're Todd Sparrow. I love you."  
  
I shook my head. "You love the image of me. Maybe my music speaks to you way down inside, and that's great. But it's music. I'm not music. I'm a man and sweetheart, you don't know the first thing about me." Like the fact I am so in love with another girl, and I'll never get over losing her like I did.  
  
Amanda stuttered over some protest, but I shoved her out the door and slammed it shut before I heard what she wanted to say. I didn't wan tto hear what she had to say. I didn't want to spend one more second with her.  
  
I trudged across my small dressing room and grabbed a bottle of whisky before settling on the sofa. I probably would have drank the whole bottle if Luke hadn't come in. Good old Luke. My best friend since fifth grade, my self-appointed guardian angel.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked cynically and snatched the bottle out of my hand.  
  
"Give me that!" I yelped, sitting up and reaching for it with an awkward swing.  
  
Luke shoved me back down. "How much have you had?"  
  
"Not enough."  
  
"More than enough. Where did you get it?"  
  
I shrugged. "What does it matter?"  
  
Luke threw the bottle across the room. It hit the wall and exploded in a spray of amber. "Drinking and fucking every girl in the country won't bring her back," he hissed.  
  
"I didn't fuck her."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes really. I didn't fuck her. I didn't want to fuck her." I glared at him. Who did he think he was,. Coming in her taking my whisky and making accusations like that?  
  
"What did you do with her then?"  
  
I leaned my head back and put my arm over my eyes. "We talked."  
  
Luke erupted with a jolt of laughter.  
  
"I don't care if you believe me, Luke. It's none of your business."  
  
"Until it affects the music." Luke thumped my knee, then left the room, slamming the door with a bang as he left.  
  
I sighed and curled up on the sofa. I hate sleeping on leather. It gets so hot and sticky. But it seemed a better choice than the floor.  
  
Andrea's face filled my dreams. I relived the time we spent together, making love after every show, any place we could find a little privacy.  
  
I woke up with a start, sitting straight up, with a deep-rooted feeling that I had to talk to her.   
  
"I'm coming, Andrea," I whispered and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End chapter 2. Thanks for all the wonderful, encouraging reviews from chapter one. I really wasn't sure anyone would read this fic, so I'm glad you guys did. Please let me know what you think of chapter two. Thanks! Lucky Star (JjsLuckyStar@aol.com) 


	3. My Name Is Todd Sparrow

It's All Right, Everything Is All Right  
Chapter 3/?  
A Girl fan fic by Lucky Star  
  
I have to apologize first, before I go any farther. Have neglected this story far too long. I specialize in 7th Heaven fan fictions and while I have been working two jobs for the tax season, I have been struggling just to keep those stories updated, and this one has fallen by the way side. But tax season is wrapping up in he next couple weeks and I hope to have more time to devote to writing, and this story will get the attention it deserves...And now, here is chapter 3...  
I wondered if the miss me yet. Luke and the others. Luke would be the first to realize I was gone. And knowing Luke he would stay calm and act like nothing was wrong until five minutes before showtime. Then what would he do? He wouldn't find me, even if he figured out where I was. He wouldn't. He would probably try to do the show himself, and make up some crazy excuse to pacify the crowd when they screamed for me.  
  
Todd Sparrow the no show. My career may be over. Oh well. It would be worth it if I found Andrea.  
  
I had to find Andrea. I would find her. And if the fans waited for me to come back to them, that would be great. If they didn't, oh well. Life would go on. I could sing without the arenas. I like the clubs better anyway.   
  
I booked the first flight back home, dressed in Khakis and a blue polo shirt with m hair combed neatly against my head hoping no one would recognize me. I earned some curious glances, but no one approached, no one questioned me, except the ticket girl who asked for an autograph. Of course gave it to her with a little wink.  
  
I would start my search with Andrea's parents. They probably wouldn't tell me anything, because they never liked me, never approved of Andrea dating me, but I had to have a place to start. And when they rejected me, I would have to start over. But maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't reject me. Maybe Andrea had been missing me all these years, and her parents could help her find me...Yeah right.  
  
"Quit dreaming, Todd-o," I muttered to myself.  
  
I rented a car, still successfully incognito. The middle aged guy at the car rental desk didn't know who Todd Sparrow was. He just gave me the keys and the lot number and sent me on my way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My stomach knotted up and I felt like I might be sick before I got to the Marr residence. I didn't even know if they still lived there.   
  
I took a deep breath and got out of the car. My feet felt like lead, like I couldn't move fast enough, but somehow I made it to the door, and rang the bell.   
  
A woman opened it. Andrea's mother? I searched her eyes. She didn't look like Andrea. But I had never met the woman, so I really didn't know. "Mrs. Marr?"  
  
"Who's asking?"  
  
"My name is Todd Sparrow. I'm looking for..." My words trailed off at the sight o a child behind the woman. A little girl. She looked to be about three, three and a half. And she stared back at me from behind the woman's legs, looking at me with eyes very much like my own.   
  
I took a step back, took another deep breath, swallowed hard. My child? Between three and three and a half, she would be the right age. Andrea had my baby? I stepped back again, nearly tumbled off the front step, but caught myself on the railing behind me.   
  
"I think you should go, Mr. Sparrow."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
She was there, just behind her mother, behind the little girl. Her baby. My baby. I couldn't see her, but she was there. My heart seemed to beat a little faster. I felt dizzy. I wanted to let go of the railing and pass out.  
  
"Go back upstairs, Andrea. Take the baby with you." The baby. So I wouldn't know her name. I wanted to scream at her, she couldn't do this. She couldn't keep me from my Andrea, she couldn't keep me from my daughter. "Now!" The woman barked.  
  
"No. I want to talk to him."   
  
I saw the shock of her hair as she knelt and picked the child up. Mrs. Marr stepped back, and Andrea stepped into the open door. She looked old, so old, worn down, exhausted. She reminded me of Carla all those years I was growing up and Cara took care of me. If my child had even half my personality...  
  
"Hello, Todd," she said and jerked her head so her hair went behind her shoulder and out of her face. "This is Skyler. Skye, baby, say hello to your daddy."  
  
'Daddy," the child echoed. And the edges around my vision wavered, turned black. Everything went black. I felt myself falling, and then there was nothing.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End chapter 3. Sorry it took so long to get this one out there. I hope it was worth the wait! Please R/R. Thanks so much! ~Lucky Star (JjsLuckyStar@aol.com) 


End file.
